A Special Day
by imcoolasspie
Summary: Just a regular day in the lives of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. But WAIT WHAT IS THIS? SAKURA HAS AGREED TO GO ON A DATE WITH NARUTO! Fun and chaos ensues, unexpected future twist. Please R&R!


**Disclamer: nope I don't one the show.**

**A/N: this show is my new obsesion! I hope u lik da story! Thnx to my sister TARA for betaing!!!**

I woke up in the morning, excited for training with the SUPERHOT Sasuke and the even HOTTER Kakashi! I put on my tightest pink work out outfit that made my boobs look even bigger than they are in real life. It showed off my 5 inch waist and long skinny legs. You could see how flat my stomach was, it was like a cutting board. I put on some bright red lipstick and green eyeshadow that showed off my bright green eyes. I looked awesome. I imagined Sasuke taking one look at me and ripping off my clothers, it made me so horny. I _had_ to get out my vibrator. Then I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair and put my hair in a really pretty way.

Then I went to training. Narute and Sasuke were there like always. Just looking at Sasuke's tight white sweater that clung to his perfect abs made me want to take him in to the bath room and screw his huge cock. But that would have to wait until later.

"Heyyy" he said when he saw me. "You look so beautiful today."

"Thanks Sasuke." He was always _so_ sweet.

Then Narute came up to us. I saw he was wearing the same yellow sweatpants and red shirt he always wore. I could tell he had been eating a lot of ramen cause he was getting a little chubby in the tummy.

"Hey there Sakura, you look really sexy in that." Narute said. "Pleeeeaaaase go out with me! I promise it'll be the best sex ever!"

"Sorry Narute, I'm busy tonight." I was lying about being busy. I screwed him before and his penis was tiny. But I didn't want Sasuke to know I'd been with another guy!

"PLEAAASSSEEE?" He whined. God, Narute is sooo annoying.

"Sorry, I really can't."

Then I was lucky cause Kakashi finally came and we had to start working out. He moved Narute to the other side of the room cause he was staring at me while I was doing my exorcises. Now me and Sasuke could talk without Narute hearing.

"Why did you say you were busy?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I don't want to go on a date with him." said me "I'm with you. I didn't think you wanted me to go out with other guys."

"I don't but the poor dude is in love with you." His dark eyes shined with love and kind. "And I can't blame him. Just go on one date with him tonight, for me. Give him a kiss on the cheek at the end of the night. Then tomorow I'll take you to that place you love and you can wear the green dress I love."

"Well, for you Ill do it." I will do anything for Sasuke.

He kissed me, his tongue slid into his mouth and I screamed as I had an orgasm.

"HEY!" yelled Kakashi, "GET BACK TO YOUR TRAINING!"

Oops. Oh well, I'll screw him later.

Narute was annoying when I told him I'd go out with him tonight. He's picking me up at 7. I don't know where we're going but it better be somewhere good.

I had sex with Kakashi to make up for kissing Sasuke during training then went home to get ready for my date. I made myself look as ugly as possible to try to get Narute to fall out of love with me but I obviously can't look ugly.

The date was so boring. He took me to this cheap diner where they didn't even have tomatoes! _Sasuke_ would never bring me to a place without tomatoes. Anyway it went by so slowly and when it was finally over I had to kiss his cheek. I'd rather just screw him. But Sasuke said to kiss him on the cheek… so I did.

It was so gross with those ugly whiskers. I think my lips almost started bleeding. Stupid Narute, ruining my awesome lips! Stupid Naruto should sleep with fucking Ino! She's SUCH a SLUT. She slept with everyone in the village… even that really fat guy! I hate that bitch and her ugly blonde hair!

But then I went over to Sasuke's place and he greeted me with a sexy kiss that made me come. I love Sasuke. He's so hot and awesome in bed. _His_ cheeks don't make my lips bleed. Then we had sex that was awesome cause were both so flexible

**A/N: Well mebbe it wusnt the best story evar writing but it was ok right? Plz review nd tell me wut u thank?!**


End file.
